Que nos paso
by temainalumi-chan
Summary: Haru y Gokudera se preguntan como es que su relacion termino y cual fue la causa de su separacion


Hola hola pues como no puedo dormir y desde hace tiempo he querido subir mi primer capi de un fic katekyo, pero dije que tal si no gusta y sigo indecisa, pero eso si escuche esta linda canción y se me ocurrió la idea hare un capi en base a la canción así que aquí está mi primer aporte katekyo jijijijiji esta canción así como los personajes de katekyo no me pertenecen y ambos son obras de su respectivo autor, la cancion se llama que nos paso de reyli y yuridia, ahora si sin más lean.

* * *

><p>Gokuharu/hiba

Hacia 5 años que vivían juntos al inicio de su relación nadie lo podía creer las dos personas que se juraban odio siempre que se veían, terminaron en noviazgo y finalmente se casaron… pero como dicen del odio al amor hay un paso y del amor al odio igual.

-Hayato, estoy harta, te odio eres un idiota insensible, creí que si estábamos más tiempo juntos todo terminaría pero ya veo que estaba equivocada nunca cambiaras- grito una chica al borde de las lagrimas.

-Perdona si no era lo que tú querías, ya sabias que las cosas eran así, pero no soy el único culpable de esto, si no querías seguir con lo mismo hace años que habría firmado el divorcio, no eres la única que sufr…..- pero antes de que terminara la frase lo detuvieron las lagrimas de la chica frente a él.

-Por favor no llores aun con el paso del tiempo sigo sin poder verte llorar, me parte el alma ver qué lloras y mas por mi culpa- decía Gokudera mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica

-Hayato?

-Dime

-Que nos paso?, Que paso con aquello que nos prometimos?

-Simplemente se termino el amor, las promesas fueron palabras dichas al viento y tú al ver que no cambiaría nada dejaste de ilusionarte, te alejaste, dejamos que se marchitara todo, pero Haru antes de que te marches dime el nombre de quien se metió entre nosotros.

-Lo siento yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así, tu sabes que yo te amaba, que hubiera dado mi vida por ti, pero tú no lo demostrabas y fue cuando el entro en mi vida, me dio lo que tú me negabas Hayato, si lo que quieres saber es si te fui infiel despreocúpate jamás paso, el solo se quedo a mi lado esperando en lo que se terminaba lo nuestro y mira no fue mucho lo que espero- rio Haru de manera amarga

-Amaba eso quiere decir que ya no hay nada entre nosotros ya todo está dicho, pero aun así, necesito que me digas su nombre y no me mientas que a pesar de todo te conozco y tus ojos no me saben mentir mejor dicho no pueden mentir- decía suplicante Gokudera

-….. Lo siento no puedo

-Por favor solo dime quien, después me quedare callado y seré parte de tu pasado, solo dime quien, arranca esta maldita duda y sálvame de la locura, solo quiero saber quien ocupo mi lugar en tu corazón quien pudo hacerte feliz en vez de mi y prometo que después me alejare, y jamás volverás a saber de mí

-Hayato, eso no es cierto él nunca ocupo tu lugar simplemente el creció en el pequeño lugar que tenía en mi corazón y tú te fuiste apagando, aun así eres alguien importante en mi vida y lo seguirás siendo, simplemente que ya no podemos estar juntos es muy difícil seguir así- decía Haru mientras se levantaba del piso

-Espera por favor- la sostuvo Gokudera del brazo antes de que Haru diera un paso y posándose a su lado la abrazo y le susurro en el oído

-Que nos paso? Quien se metió entre nosotros? Dime quien? arranca esta maldita duda, después me quedare callado y seré parte de tu pasado pero por favor solo necesito saber quien fue Haru en verdad si alguna vez hubo algo entre nosotros dímelo, es lo único que te pido saber quien fue por favor.

-Hayato si lo hubo y fue algo hermoso el poco tiempo que duro y si lo quieres saber, solo deberás esperar, pero no te preocupes el me quiere mucho, es muy fuerte y no dejara que nada me pase es igual de sobreprotector que tu al inicio de esta relación así que no hagas las cosas más difíciles Hayato- decía Haru llorando

-Lo siento en verdad por todo lo que sufriste a mi lado, pero recuerda esto inicio por que nos amábamos y si estas feliz yo seré feliz aun que no sea el responsable de tu felicidad, y no te preocupes me alejare por un tiempo, le pediré al Decimo una misión y el entenderá.

-Hayato por favor no cometas una locura, solo harás que me preocupe por ti

-No te preocupes necesito estar vivo para ver que eres feliz, y que el idiota ese te corresponde como tal- dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa algo triste

-Gracias por que aun que esto termine eres importante en mi vida, gracias por los momentos lindos a tu lado- dijo Haru mientras besaba la mejilla de Gokudera, quien la abrazo por un instante antes de que ella cruzara la puerta de la mansión que compartían, dejándolo completamente solo.

Una vez que Haru salió, no pudo evitar llorar por lo que paso mientras se quedaba con las últimas imágenes de Hayato diciéndole que no se marchara, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un abrazo de la persona que siempre la espero.

-Estas lista?

-Sí. Hibari-san, vámonos

* * *

><p>ahahahahaha que les parecio esta bien, esta mal, les gusta, no les gusta, por favor haganme saber su opinion, gracias bye bye<p>

att: temainalumi-chan(pero como es muy largo solo temi-chan jajajajajaja)


End file.
